


The King and the Mechanic

by MusicalLuna



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: T'Challa/Tony fics originally posted on Tumblr. Typically very short.





	The King and the Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> ironpanther "Shield wants you to consult for them. In fact they're so desperate they're willing to invade Wakanda. Or try to at least." sorry if you get this twice. Tumblr had a problem on the first try.
> 
> sorry if t’challa’s voice is all wrong, i have zero idea what he sounds like. and i only got your message once! *thumbs up*

"Shield wants you to consult for them. In fact they're so desperate they're willing to invade Wakanda. Or try to at least." 

T'Challa raises an eyebrow. “And you know this how?”

Tony raises one right back. “Give you three guesses who they asked to spearhead, and the first two don’t count.”

T'Challa smiles slowly and Tony’s knees definitely don’t go a little bit watery. He absolutely doesn’t lean “casually” against the nearest table so he doesn’t fall ass over teakettle in front of a king. A hot king. “Hmmm, was it, perhaps, Iron Man?”

“Ding ding ding, give the king a prize,” Tony says in a falsely cheerful voice.

T'Challa laughs and Tony’s stomach does a squirming shivery thing with pleasure. “It’s an interesting technique, telling the monarch of the country you are invading that you are doing so.”

Tony lets his eyelids dip a little, his voice deepen: “I only invade the willing.”

His heart pounds wildly in his chest as T'Challa looks at him. God, who hits on a  _king?_

“I am willing,” T'Challa finally murmurs, his voice gone raspy.


End file.
